


There's More?!

by krislynrose



Series: Doppelganger Madness [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crossover, Doppelganger, Elena's Cloak (OC), Emily's coat (OC), F/M, John's jacket, Sherlock's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: After meeting Khan and Violet, Sherlock, Emily, and John meet another couple.This is a continuation of 'Landing In London'.
Relationships: Khan/Violet, Sherlock/Emily, Stephen/Elena
Series: Doppelganger Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785169
Kudos: 2





	There's More?!

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Elena, her Cloak, Emily, her coat, and Violet*

***Elena's POV***

"We should grab something to eat. I'm starving," I told my boyfriend. We're wandering around London after visiting their Sanctum, and we've been at it for about an hour and a half.

"Alright, hopefully there's a nearby restaurant that's still open," Stephen said. He created a portal and we both went in, ending up near a place called 221B Baker Street. "That café is open. Let's check it out," he said as we both walked in.

After we got our food and drinks, we went back outside to create a portal to head back to the London Sanctum when the door to the building next to the café opened, and a blond man wearing a black jacket stepped out, with two people behind him, all three of them wearing face masks. 

"Oh, hello there. We heard a strange noise and wanted to see what was going on," the blond man said, and then he froze.

"Are you alright, John?" the man behind him asked.

The blond man, known as John, snapped out of it. "Sherlock, Emily, you might want to check this out," he said as he stepped aside to make way for the two behind him.

They slowly approached Stephen and I, while still minding their distances, then stopped.

"Oh my god," Stephen said.

I was think the exact same thing after he said that. These two people in front of us look exactly like Stephen and I, even though we all have face masks on, somehow we know that we look exactly alike. Apparently these two must be Sherlock and Emily. Sherlock looked like Stephen, except he had wavy black hair, and he wore a long black coat with a navy blue scarf. Emily looked like me, except she had black hair with blonde highlights which was past her shoulders, and she wore a pink coat with a grey scarf.

"I don't believe it," the Sherlock guy said.

"This is crazy," the Emily girl said.

"As much as I'd like to say that we must have entered a different universe, I know we haven't," Stephen said to me softly.

"Different universe? What are you talking about? And what's with the funky costumes? All comic-cons have been cancelled," John said.

"We're not going to a comic-con, we're just visiting the area. And these aren't costumes, it's just what we wear," I said.

"First the space ship couple, now these two with the weird outfits," Sherlock mumbled.

"What do you mean 'space ship couple?' You mean there's more?" Stephen asked.

"Actually, there is. Come in and see for yourselves," Emily said. 

Stephen and I looked at each other and shrugged, before walking in, our lunch still in our hands.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's like I'm seeing three Sherlock's and three Emily's," John mumbled.

We followed the three strangers and walked a flight of steps until we reached a door leading to an apartment. John opened the door and let us in. As soon as we entered, we noticed a man and a woman on the couch. Holy shit. Another pair that looked exactly like Stephen and I, although the man had slightly shorter black hair, and no beard. The woman had waist-length black hair with purple streaks, and she had an intense smokey eye makeup look with dark purple lipstick. Both were dressed in all black.

"Kitchen sink is that way. Go ahead and wash your hands," Sherlock said.

"And I'll clear the table so you can place your food down," Emily said, and we all headed to the kitchen to wash up.

***John's POV***

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. There are two couples that look exactly like Sherlock and Emily. I looked at the couple with the weird costumes and capes. Well, I'm not sure if they're even a couple. The male had dark brown hair with white streaks on the sides, and he had a beard, and the female had long blue hair. I wonder what relation they are to each other, since Khan and Violet are married to each other.

"What are your names?" I asked the two newest strangers.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, and this is my girlfriend, Ensign Elena Hartman," the man, known as Stephen, said.

"Former Ensign, actually," the woman, Elena, corrected.

"I'm a doctor too! I'm Doctor John Watson, these are consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and forensic scientist Emily Miller, and the couple on the couch are Khan and Violet Singh," I introduced everyone.

"Hello, everyone," Stephen said.

"Hey, guys," Elena greeted along.

Khan and Violet just nodded. Ok, no need to be rude!

"I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along," I said awkwardly. But for some reason, Khan and Violet are glaring at Stephen and Elena, and Violet looks as if she wants to kill Emily. She was looking back and forth to Emily and Elena, but she's really glaring at Emily. I noticed Emily holding onto Sherlock's arm, with Sherlock kissing Emily's forehead gently.

"Interesting costumes you two have," Khan said to Stephen and Elena. I have a very bad feeling about this.

***3rd Person POV***

"They're not costumes, it's what we wear everyday," Stephen said to his intimidating counterpart. He and Elena removed their Cloaks and sat down to eat their lunch.

"Your capes are floating," Sherlock said.

"They're Cloaks. And yes, we know they are floating. They're sentient," Elena explained.

The Cloaks then flew towards Sherlock and Emily.

"Oh, hello there," Emily greeted, waving at the Cloaks, and they waved back.

John fainted.

"Is he ok?" Stephen asked.

"He was just shocked to see articles of clothing floating around and responding to people," Sherlock said as he checked his friend's pulse.

John then opened his eyes. "I just had this weird dream, I saw two Cloaks floating around," he said.

"It wasn't a dream. They're still here," Emily said.

"Who would've thought pieces of clothing could move around? Do they talk?" John asked.

"No, they don't," Elena said.

They noticed the Cloaks floating to Sherlock's and Emily's coats, and John's jacket.

"Aww, look! I think they're trying to make friends," Emily cooed.

"What? That's stupid," Violet scoffed.

"Right? They're literally just pieces of clothing," Khan agreed with his wife.

"And they have feelings too!" Elena snapped at the Augment couple.

"Yeah, don't insult them, they have emotions," Stephen said.

"Are they a couple too?" John asked.

"They are," Stephen and Elena both said.

"That just makes things even more stupid," Violet insulted.

The Sorcerer couple then noticed their Cloaks becoming sad. Blueberry looked as if she was crying, with Levi trying to comfort her.

"You need to stop!" Elena snapped at Violet.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Violet snapped back, standing up.

Elena was about to create a portal to throw Violet in, when Blueberry, who stopped "crying", flew towards the female Augment and snatched her, flying her outside.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Violet screamed. Blueberry ignored her and flew high into the sky, with the woman in her grip still screaming. The group went outside to witness.

"Violet!" Khan yelled, worried about his wife's safety. "Don't just stand there! Help me save her!" he shouted to the group.

"She'll live," Stephen chuckled.

Levi then snatched Khan and flew as well.

"Let me go, stupid bed sheet!" Khan snapped. Levi just got angrier, constantly throwing the male Augment, and catching him.

"I can show you the world," Sherlock sang.

"A whole new world," Emily sang along.

"Is someone going to help them?" John asked.

"They'll be fine. That's what they get for insulting the Cloaks," Elena laughed.

***Meanwhile, inside with the coats and John's jacket***

"Who would've thought we'd meet sentient clothing?" Sherlock's coat, Belstaff, wondered.

"I know! We made new friends! I just wish we were sentient like them," Emily's coat, Fabiana, said.

"And I felt like a fifth wheel, just like John himself. Well, John is now seventh wheel," John's jacket, Barbour, groaned.

"I love you so much, Fabiana," Belstaff said.

"I love you too, Belstaff," Fabiana said, and their sleeves were touching.

"Get a room," Barbour whined.

***Back outside***

The Baker Street trio and the two Sorcerers were watching the Cloaks still tossing the Augments around.

Blueberry suddenly stopped flying and just dangled Violet by her wrist.

"Put me down! Now! You stupid, crazy blanket!" Violet shouted.

Levi did the same with Khan, but held him by his ankle.

"Let us go!" Khan yelled.

"Just apologize to them!" Stephen shouted from the ground.

"NO!!" the Augments shouted back.

"Levi! Blueberry! Just throw them in!" Elena said as she created a portal, and the Cloaks threw the Augments in, the portal closing on them.

The Cloaks flew back down and landed on their respective Masters' shoulders.

"You two ok?" Stephen asked the Cloaks. The Cloaks moved their collars as if they were nodding. They also held each others' corners, making it look like they were holding hands.

"Let's go back inside and finish our lunch," John suggested, and all five of them went back inside to wash up and eat.

"So what exactly brought you here?" Emily asked the two Sorcerers.

"We were originally here to visit the London Sanctum," Elena said, biting her sandwich.

"And then she got hungry so we ended up here," Stephen joked.

* * *

After half an hour of eating, the five of them were at the living room, getting to know each other.

"Your Cloaks are fascinating," Sherlock complimented, and the Sorcerers thanked him.

"This is gonna sound really crazy, and I know they're articles of clothing, but since they do move around, do they mate?" John asked awkwardly.

"Actually, they do," Elena chuckled.

"Yeah, they mate. Our friend once thought it was funny to do a "documentary" about it," Stephen laughed along.

"What was that orange thing you did earlier?" John asked curiously.

"A portal," Elena said.

"That looked really cool," Emily said.

"It is. We don't need passports. We can pretty much go anywhere, anytime," Stephen said.

"Yeah! Like last year on Valentine's Day, we were on vacation. We had breakfast at France, toured around Ireland, had lunch at the Philippines, did more touring at South Korea, had dinner at Japan, went skinny dipping at Brazil, and fell asleep at Italy," Elena said.

"You guys went skinny dipping? Emily and I have always want to go skinny dipping," Sherlock told them.

"It's so much fun! We were lucky no one was around, so we just did it. Definitely try it out," Stephen encouraged.

"I just realized, Khan and Violet left their backpacks here," John said.

"Oh," Elena said. She created a portal, and the two Augments fell out.

"We've been falling FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" they shouted.

"Has it really been that long?" Stephen questioned.

"You should apologize to the Cloaks," John suggested.

"Alright, fine. Sorry," Violet sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," Khan said.

The Cloaks then flew to the Augments and hugged them.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Treat them with respect, and they will respect you back," Elena said.

"Try scratching the back of their collars," Stephen said.

"What?" the Augments asked.

"Just do it," the Sorcerers told them.

The Augment couple did what they were told, and the Cloaks' bottom corners started thumping, the same way a dog reacts when you rub their tummy.

The Baker Street trio started laughing.

"It's like petting a dog! So adorable!" Emily giggled.

* * *

"So what other magic tricks do you guys do?" Khan asked.

"We're not Houdini," Stephen said.

"Do you guys ever get called names, like Harry Potter, Voldemort, or Gandalf?" Emily asked.

"All the time. I've been called Hermione, Miss Copperfield, Lady Houdini, McGonagall," Elena said.

"And I've been called Dumbledore, Snape, David Blaine, Houdini. We've earned several nicknames," Stephen said.

"I remember one time at Starbucks the barista had our names as 'Bellatrix' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and she shouted it out for everyone to hear. The others were laughing," Elena explained.

"And to be clear, we're not magicians, we're Sorcerers. Or Masters of the Mystic Arts," Stephen clarified.

"Do you guys make balloon animals?" John asked.

"No!" the Sorcerers said.

"But _can_ you?" Sherlock asked.

Stephen and Elena looked at each other, then back at the group. "No," they said.

* * *

"Make me a balloon handgun," Sherlock said. The Baker Street trio and Augment couple were watching the Sorcerer couple shaping balloons.

"I'll see what I can do," Stephen sighed as he tried shape a long balloon into a handgun.

"Can you make a penis?" Violet asked.

"Here. This looks penis-y enough," Elena said, handing Violet an unfolded balloon.

"Where's the nutsack?" Violet asked again. "Wait! Make it a penis hat," she added.

"I will try to do that," Elena sighed.

"What about stick figures? Just add a penis on the male, or boobs on the female. The female is gonna have a long pair of boobs," Khan said. He and Violet burst out laughing. "Oh, if Violet wants a penis hat, I want a vagina hat. And while you're at it, I want a balloon machine gun as well," he added.

"Just wait your turn damnit!" Stephen snapped.

"I want a flower," Emily said.

"I think I can make a flower," Elena said.

"And I want a sword. Make one for Sherlock as well. When he was a child, he wanted to be a pirate," John said.

"Oh, that I can definitely make," Stephen said.

* * *

"So what else do you guys do besides magic tricks and balloon shapes?" Violet asked.

"Protecting your reality, bitch," Elena said.

"Meaning?" Emily asked.

"As crazy as you might think it sounds, there are several universes out there," Stephen said.

"Where are you guys from?" Sherlock asked.

"New York City," the Sorcerers both said.

"You guys may think we're crazy, but Violet and I actually came from the future, year 2259. We were suppose to go to London, and I know we're in London now, but we went way back in time," Khan confessed to the Sorcerers.

"We don't know how to get them back," John said.

"Before we go back to our original time, I just want to apologize to all of you," Violet said.

"So do I. We're sorry for the we've been," Khan said.

"And Emily, earlier when I was staring at you, I wasn't going to kill you if that's what you were thinking. I was just admiring your hair," Violet told the forensic scientist.

"Oh, thank you," Emily said.

"You know, I think we might know a way to get you two back to your original time, to future London" Elena said.

"You guys have a time machine, or something?" Khan asked.

"We don't, but we know someone who does," Stephen said.


End file.
